1. Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to an option assembly removably attachable to an image forming device (“IFD”), and, in particular, to a scanner option assembly including a flatbed scanner and an automatic document feeder removably attachable to a bottom of the IFD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction devices (MFDs), also commonly referred to as all-in-one (AIO) devices, provide printing, copying, scanning, facsimile, and/or other functionalities in a single unit. Conventionally, structures of AIO devices that incorporate scanners have been designed to include scanner superstructures on top of the printers because of the open space that is required to allow for opening and closing of scan window cover assemblies. FIG. 1 shows an example conventional AIO device 1 having a lower portion comprising a printer 3 and an upper portion comprising a scanner 5. The scanner 5 has a scan window cover 7 for selectively covering a scan window of a flatbed scanner portion 9. Additionally, in the example shown, the scan window cover 7 includes an automatic document feeder (ADF) 11 to allow automatic feeding of documents. For manual scanning, the scan window cover 7 is lifted or rotated along one edge away from the scan window so that a user can place an original on the scan window. When using automatic feed mode, the scan window cover 7 is held in its closed position relative to the scan window. One or more originals placed on a feeder input area 13 are then moved through an image capture region within ADF 11 and, thereafter, to a feeder output area 15. Scan window cover may also contain an additional scanner which when used in conjunction with flatbed scanner portion 9 allows for duplex scanning of a document sheet.
While the conventional scanner superstructure has served AIO devices well, such structure introduces disadvantages of its own. For example, when the AIO device 1 is placed on a counter or a high table top, the added height makes it difficult for some users not only to access a user interface 17 disposed above the printer 3 (e.g., on the scanner superstructure) but more so the scanner 5 which is at an even greater height than the user interface 17. A caved exit bin 19 is also formed by mounting the scanner superstructure on top of the printer 3, which results to less room for users to access printed media disposed on the exit bin 19. Additionally, the number of option trays/units that can be added to the printer 3 is limited to a certain extent since adding more option units pushes the scanner 5 and user interface 17 even higher. Furthermore, it also becomes more challenging to integrate finishing options such as mailboxes, hole punch units and stapler units, around the exit bin 19 of the printer 3 due to the scanner superstructure being located on top of the AIO device 1.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scanner assembly for an AIO device that avoids the aforementioned drawbacks of scanner superstructures.